


When His Porter is Away

by johanirae



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Fanart, Fancomic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Sam heads off to do some portering. Let's see how long it takes for Higgs to crack. (For the 恋人が4日間外出して会えない時の反応 meme on Twitter)
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	When His Porter is Away




End file.
